<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Are You? by Frost687</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659072">Where Are You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost687/pseuds/Frost687'>Frost687</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Hallucinations, Other, The Skeld (Among Us), Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost687/pseuds/Frost687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights are out, and Blue can't find Cyan. It's a terrible time for his mind to start playing tricks on him, but his brain will go ahead and do it anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Cyan (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Descriptions of possible hallucinations/panic attacks, non-graphic description of corpses, murder (what you'd expect from Among Us)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cyan! Where are you?"</p><p>It was quiet, unbearably quiet, but as he spent more time in the darkened Med Bay, he could swear that alarms had started blaring in the distance. He called out for his partner. They couldn't have gone far, right? As he yelled for Cyan a few more time, his hands trembled more when he heard no response. His companion had seemingly vanished into thin air, just like when the last emergency had occurred.</p><p>Just the other day, the two of them had been in separate rooms doing their own tasks when an oxygen malfunction led him to stumbling across the Imposter's first victim. The blood that had stained the floor around Purple's body came back to him in memories and nightmares. Since then, he hadn't let Cyan out of his sight.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Now, one of his hands gripped onto a flashlight, while the other grasped the handle of a knife. He was uncertain of whether he would ever have to use it, but a part of him knew that he would have no hesitations bringing the knife against anyone who tried to lay a hand on Cyan. The blade of the weapon glinted in the miniscule light source. Except his vision started fading around the corners of his eyes. Were there two emergencies happening at the same time, or was this a product of his own fear?</p><p>No. No, he would not be rendered useless by a simple power outage like this. He would get his bearings and help fix the lights and no one would be-</p><p>The sound of an object dropping to the floor jolted him to action - it was just like last time. It took him a few seconds (a frustratingly long few seconds) to realize that he had simply dropped his flashlight, and the thud did not in fact come from the corpse of one of his crewmates. But he could have sworn he heard something else, the squeaking of metal nearby.</p><p>And then the universe, with all its malicious chance, decided that now would be a good time for his flashlight to switch off. He quietly cursed out his bad luck, and started running one hand over the floor around him for the object.</p><p>He just needed to find his flashlight, and find Cyan, and hopefully not find anyone else dead.</p><p>Were there alarms still blaring? Were the lights still out? His chest felt compressed, squeezed by alien appendages and inhumanly sharp teeth ghosted over his skin. The oxygen was running out; why else would he be stumbling, barely able to keep himself standing?</p><p>He had to get to the O2 chamber. He could barely hear his strained breathing over the soft dripping of blood, the metal squeaking of a vent in the corner of the room, the alarms echoing in his ear, an automatic door slamming shut.</p><p>Screaming, drowning breaths-</p><p>Clawing at metal-</p><p>Blood on a <strike>purple</strike> cyan suit-</p><p>And he was shaken from his daze, quite literally. Small, warm hands on his cheek - Cyan had removed his helmet, he realized. "It's alright Blue, everything's alright. They've gotten the lights working again," they murmured to him. They must have guessed what his wave of questions would be, because they continued, "You dropped your flashlight. You started running around the room while talking about fixing O2, you didn't hear me until now." He was nearly able to imagine their eyes staring at him, assessing his body and mind for any injuries.</p><p>"Oh Blue, I was so worried about you. After we got separated last time and you found Purple, I hoped that would never happen again." He grasped onto Cyan's hand, the fabric of his gloves brushing against their bare skin. Their presence always soothed him, grounded him. If everything else in the universe faded to an illusion, they were the one most real thing he knew.</p><p>He leaned against Cyan and wished he could feel more of their skin instead of their freshly cleaned suit. The door to Med Bay opened. As Cyan had assured him, lights flooded back into the room.</p><p>His partner nudged him, and asked, "Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?"</p><p>In that moment, Blue really just needed Cyan to remove their own helmet as well.</p><p>But a scream (it was Black, he was sure of it) and the chime of the discovery of a dead body shook him from his thoughts. Cyan took both of his hands before they sprinted off to Electrical.</p>
<hr/><p>Crimson marred Red's body. What was left of the fiercest member of their group now looked much too small. Black's shoulders quaked, and her sobbing had quieted after several minutes (she had had a soft spot for Red, everyone else was aware). She had probably halted at the sight of the body, while several of their crewmates sprang to action and started investigating the scene. Cyan shuffled closer to Blue, and the two of them stayed back near the entrance to Electrical. Their gaze dropped.</p><p>The corpse was slumped over, right next to a vent cover and around the corner from the circuit. Bloodied glove prints were tracked onto the wall, and thin trails of blood ran into the vent. </p><p>Blue shuddered when he realized the location of the body, out of sight from the circuit breaker when the lights were out but easily visible now that the lights had been fixed. Black must have been the unfortunate soul to fix the lights.</p><p> </p><p>Pink started asking for people's locations, noting how recent the kill must have been. The others blurted out how they were all in clumps of two or three, for fear that they would be framed as the Imposter. While Cyan gave explanations for the two of them, Blue continued staring at the glove prints - the small glove prints in blood - on the wall. He thought of the rest of the crew with their alibis, and a terrible possibility formed in his mind.</p><p>He wondered how long it would have taken to travel through the vents and back to Med Bay. And he wondered how many of the sensations he experienced were real.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>